


Dick is Stuck in a Banana

by chocolate2017



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: BRUCE IS ON A PINK LEASH, F/M, I dont know how to tag, Marinette is PISSED, dick is stuck in a banana, except Alfred, he is in the Bahamas, no betas we die like bats, no one is safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21507247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolate2017/pseuds/chocolate2017
Summary: Dick doesn't know how it happened but it did. He is stuck in a banana costume. Let's see how Marinette feels about this yellow monstrosity shall we.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 14
Kudos: 377





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First, I want to say that this is my FIRST fanfic that I have published. I also want to say thank you to all of my friends on discord, you have helped me build up the confidence I never thought I would have. The last thing is that the banana suit that dick is wearing is the same suit that Adrian wore in the episode “Feast”. Anyway, on to the show.

Dick didn’t know how it happened but it did. He is stuck in a banana suit. No matter how hard he tried he couldn’t get the zipper down. “Come on guys help me out. We’re family, and family helps each other out.”  
“Yeah, but pft hahaha. YOU LOOK HILLARIOUS!” Jason bellowed.  
“You brought this on yourself Dick; putting on a banana suit. What where you thinking” Tim sighed in exasperation.  
“Your ridiculousness never ceases to amaze me,” Damian quips.  
“Master Dick, it is not the season for bananas” Alfred added.  
“Guuuuuyyyyys, pleeeeeeease help me. I can’t go out in public looking like this!” Dick gestures wildly at his predicament. “I CAN’T LET ANYONE FROM TOWN SEE ME LIKE THIS, LET ALONE ANYONE FROM THE JUSTICE LEAGUE!!!!!” However, no one took pity on poor Dick, so he was stuck in this banana suit.  
*bat alarm*  
*batfam flies into dressing sequence*  
“GUYS WHAT ABOUT ME!” Dick yells.  
“Uhm… Just wait here” Tim responds.  
“But.”  
Dick watches the others head into action. ‘I won’t be left behind.’ He grabs his mask, cap, and utility belt. Jumping on his batcycle and taking off after his family. After finally catching up to his family Dick was ready for action.  
“Pffffftttt hahahahahahahaha hahahahahahaha! A-a-are y-y-you a hahaha ban-haha-ana hahaha!” The thugs laughed. “Hahahahahaha hahahahahaha!”  
“Pffft you actually came looking like that? Hahahaha.” Red Hood chuckled.  
“Shut up Red Hood.”  
The week went on and the city of Gotham knew that Richard Grayson was stuck in a banana costume. There even was a new hashtag, #dickisabanana. (shout out to my friend). But all Wayne brother fun comes to an end. This end goes by the name of Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She is coming to visit her boyfriend, Damian, but she got the shock her life when she walked into what she can only call her worst nightmare.  
“PLEASE tell me you are NOT in a BANANA SUIT!” Marinette begged.  
“Uhm…I’m not wearing a banana suit.”  
“sigh. Do I want to know why you’re still in this?”  
“No, no you don’t. Please get me out.”  
“On it.” As soon as she released him Mari was on a war path. “Oh boys” she sang out. Everyone, besides Dick, felt a chill go up their spine. They knew why they felt it. They even knew who induced this feeling. They did the only thing that they could do… They escaped to the batcave, donned on their hero gear, and fled.  
Alas in their rush to escape they left a man behind. The man who was the weakest against Mari, they left Jason behind, and as he watched his family drive away he swore vengeance on them for this betrayal.  
A sudden presence loomed behind him. He didn’t need to turn around to know who it was. Mari grabbed his ear and hauled him up to her level, and in a sickly sweet voice asked, “just where do you think you’re going Jason?”  
“!!!!!!!!” Jason is too terrified to speak as he is dragged back to the front of the house where Mari discarded the suit of doom. Jason was not sure how it happened but Mari somehow stripped him of his suit on their way up leaving him in only his bottoms. “Wha-?”  
Mari didn’t give him time to process anything before she tossed him into the banana monstrosity. After zipping him up she stuck a safety pin under the zipper to keep him in there.


	2. Marinette's Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette's revenge on the batfam

Last time  
Mari didn’t give him time to process anything before she tossed him into the banana monstrosity. After zipping him up she stuck a safety pin under the zipper to keep him in there.  
“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” Marinette walked away as Jason screamed. She felt no remorse as she headed for the kitchen, gathering up all of Tim’s precious coffee and tea, and put them in a bag she marched off to Tim’s secret stashes. After dropping the bag off in her room she called Roy.   
“Hey Roy, I need a favor.”  
“Sure what is it?”  
“I need to store all of Jason’s guns at your place.” She said as she advanced towards Jason’s room.  
“….. Do I want to know what he did?”  
“It’s more along the lines of what they did not do.”  
“…… I’m on my way.”  
“Text me when you get here.” Hanging up, Mari set all the gun cases by the door. Storming to Damain’s room she lifted the fake floor board and took all of his knives and swords. Placing the knives in a bag she made a stop by Jason’s room to pick up the guns. When picking up the first case her phone went off.   
‘I’m here.’  
‘Good get inside and help me with these.’ Taking the knives and the first gun case downstairs when she ran into Roy.  
“Why is there someone passed out in a banana suit in the living room?”   
“Do you really want to know?” Marinette asked with a raised eyebrow.  
“… Nope. I’m good. Where’s the guns.”  
“Upstairs in front of Jason’s room.”  
“On it.” They made quick work of packing the guns and knives into the car. Before driving off Marinette gave Roy one warning.   
“Don’t bring those back until I say it’s ok.” Roy nods in understanding. Marinette watched Roy drive away, waiting until he left the estate before turning to head inside. On her way inside she got an idea, a brilliant, wonderful, amazing idea that would make the Sirens cry tears of joy. Making her way to the Batcave she made a list: lots of rope, pink paint, face masks, romcoms, nail polish, cookies and soda, pillows and blankets, and a lite fireplace. Grabbing everything she needed she bolted back upstairs.   
Finding that Jason was still passed out in the living room, Marinette made quick work of tying him up and setting him on a chair. Then taking the rest of the rope she dyed it bright pink. Setting up the living room to make the perfect sleep over space; Marinette then went off to find Dick.  
“Dick” Marinette knocked on his door.  
“Yeah I’m here” opening the door Dick greeted her with the sweet smell of shampoo. Grabbing his arm she dragged him to the living room.   
“Tada! We are gonna have a sleep over to help with the trauma of the banana.”  
“….Then why is the banana still here?”  
“That is part of Jason’s punishment.”   
“…… Ok.” Marinette and Dick spent the rest of the evening watching movies, painting each other’s nails, doing face masks, eating sweets, and gossiping. It was around one o’clock when the rest of the batfam felt it was safe to return.   
“Hello boys, where have you been?” The bat family froze, slowly turning towards the sound of their demise they see the normally sweet French-Asian girl sitting in a recliner, her hands folded under her chin (like a mobster). “Before you leave I have somethings I need to discuss with you.” Taking out the bag of coffee, Marinette showed it to Tim.  
“gasp You wouldn’t.” Marinette tossed the bag of coffee into the fire all the while not breaking eye contact with Tim.  
“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”   
“TIM, it’s too late it’s gone,” Damian said as he held back his brother.  
“sobbing That was my life’s blood Damian! HOW WILL I SURVIVE THE WEEK NOW!”  
“Don’t think that he is the only one who is getting punished Dami. You might have a hard time being Robin without your knives and swords.”  
“NO! HOW COULD YOU!”  
“HOW COULD YOU LET DICK OUT IN PUBLIC LOOKING LIKE THAT!” Marinette retorted, pointing at the yellowish monstrosity.   
“Hey why is it so dark in here…AND WHY DOES IT SMELL LIKE CRAP!” Marinette walked over to the banana and unzipped it. Pulling the face down revealing Jason. He looked around in a daze for a second before recognition flashed in his eyes.  
“GUYS HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME BEHIND LIKE THAT!”  
“It was every man for himself.”  
“Anyways, Jason your punishment’s not over. I have made all of your guns and ammo disappear along with Damian’s knives and swords.”  
“cries of utter anguish” her head snaps up. Her gaze piercing through Bruce.   
“And just where do you think you’re going Bruce? I have a lovely pink leash for you to try on. After all you promised to take me fabric shopping while I was here.”  
For the next few weeks the front page was covered in nothing other than Bruce Wayne shopping with Marinette while on a pink leash. Bruce did not show up for the next few Justice League Meetings.


End file.
